


Prologue

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Ash, M/M, Pokemon AU, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: This is the beginning of Ash's new life after turning 6. He finally gets to see the world his mother has been talking about.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try my hand on something new. This is something I have been pending on back and forth, and I finally decided to post this. If this and the second story, receives some attention, I will continue to post the rest of the stories I have that will be for this series. 
> 
> This is basically something that I'm venting through because Ash in the Anime is not really to my liking, but then again, this is not something very serious. Because he will be very OP throughout the whole series. 
> 
> Ash will also be overly smart and somewhat overly cute because I wanted him to be. I will go down that path. 
> 
> So if you don't like it..., what are you doing reading these stories? 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it! 
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 6. 

Prologue. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

There is a small town in the Kanto Region that housed the famous Professor Samuel Oak. The name is Pallet Town. It didn't have many residents living there, but still a decent amount to be out on the Kanto Regional Map. 

Just six years ago, a little boy was born that had a unique gift. The little boy had an eidetic memory. Delia Ketchum had given birth to her baby darling boy that is very special. The little boy name is Ashura Redrick Ketchum, but he preferred being called just Ash because he disliked people saying his full name. It apparently reminded him of when he was in trouble with his mother. 

The two of them were known in Pallet. 

Delia is known because she owned the big Restaurant Chain; The Crystal Palace. It was the biggest chain out there in the food business. She had worked hard to become one of the leading figures in the cooking industry. She is one of the best chefs out there. The biggest Restaurant in Kanto lies in Vermilion City, but ever since Ash was born, she had been all to busy with him, to be there as often as she was in the past. 

Delia was also a woman that loved to travel. When she got information from Professor Oak about some new place, she loved to accompany him to the different places. Delia has already traveled the world more than once. She hoped that her darling son would take after her in that aspect. Because she would love to travel with him. To let him discover new places. 

Ash, on the other hand, was not only known as Delia's darling son. He was also known in Pallet for having an amazing memory. Professor Oak and Delia had tested him when he had turned five. Only to see that he soaked up information like a sponge. The fact that he loved Pokémon and the Pokémon loved him back just as much, really gave Professor Oak a chance to see how the different Pokémon interacted with humans. 

Ash was an adorable five-year-old boy who loved to be outside and interact with all kinds of Pokémon. The fact also remained that Ash drew Pokémon to himself like nothing else. Pokémon seemed to love him, no matter what. 

That was the start of Ash new life. 

Professor Oak deemed him talented and knowledgeable enough to help him around at the lab. 

Ash was taught to take care of injured Pokémon to infants. Professor Oak had full faith in that Ash could handle the responsibility of taking care of the different Pokémon of others. One day a rampaging Charizard had gotten very angry. The trainer of said Charizard was not there, in fact, Charizard had been left with Professor Oak because he refused to listen to his trainer. 

But Ash had managed to talk to Charizard. Ash who was very tiny walked up to the napping Dragon and started petting him on the snout and telling him how awesome and cool he was. Charizard had puffed up proudly when he had heard Ash. In fact, Charizard had allowed Ash to curl up against his giant and warm body and both of them fell asleep. 

When Professor Oak and Delia had found them sleeping like that, Professor Oak had decided to take Ash as a helper in the lab. It was not just Ash and Delia that was very happy at that turnout. All of the different Pokémon was happy to have Ash close and there all the time. Not that it was much different than before. Delia and Ash basically lived at the lab together with the Professor. 

Professor Samuel Oak loved to have Ash helping around the lab. Also, the Pokémon was much easier to deal with when Ash was around. Which made it much easier to study them. 

So when he decided to have Ash secretly become an Assistant Professor, without telling the darling boy, he was very happy with the decision he had made. One of the best he actually had done. He would have asked his grandson too, but Gary had been too caught up in the fame his name was carrying so he decided against it. 

He had, of course, told Delia that Ash was his Assistant Professor, and she had been very happy about that development and had given him his blessings. Both of them had agreed that Ash was mature enough to handle it, but they also decided not to tell the tiny child. It would be a surprise when he would decide to travel the world at the age of thirteen. After all. When the accident of a child of the age of ten had passed away due to injuries, the League had decided that the new age to send off your child is twelve. Also, every Regional Professor was to test each child to see if they were capable of handling Pokémon and being away from home in general. It was a new rule that had gained much approval around the world. Some children had protested but seemed to realize that they had much to learn when the Professor of their Region tested them. 

Delia had also agreed on the age restriction. While she trusted her darling son to take care of himself, she did not want to send him off all alone at the age of ten only, thirteen was better. The current generation of children would have two whole years to learn and take care of themselves and their Pokémon before setting off on a journey. The deal was to still give the children their Pokémon when they turned ten to have them and their starter to bond. So that the likely hood of being abandoned from both parties wouldn't happen. 

Professor Oak and Delia were actually preparing a gift for their darling Ash. He had deserved it. When they had heard his dream of being a Master together with a Protector and Friend of all the Pokémon they had agreed on two gifts. Ash would turn six in a few days. He had told them how he wished to help and befriend all kinds of Pokémon around the world. He also told them how he would love to take a picture with each kind of Pokémon he met during his travels. After all, he had already used Delia's camera with different pictures around Pallet Town. The photos were good and Professor Oak could practically feel the emotions from the picture itself. 

Delia would give Ash his own camera. A camera that would be able to survive a travel. It was the latest on the market. It was named the Kuo Camera. It was made to withstand the harsh treatment of a traveler. Delia deemed Ash worthy of having one, and it wasn't like they couldn't afford it, but she had seen how responsible Ash had been with her own camera, and she thought it was time he got one to call it his own. Besides. She had already thought about another gift that would go well together with it in a few years. 

Professor Oak had together with the other Regional Professors invented a small watch. But it wasn't a normal watch. It had the function that of a PokéDex, Xtransceiver and Holo Caster. They all called it a NanoDex, something they were immensely proud of, and he wanted Ash to have one. He would get it when he turned six. 

Ash, on the other hand, was napping once more together with all different kinds of Pokémon the Professor had in his lab. He had no idea that his sixth birthday would be a turning point in his life. But today was a day he would just relax and remember his father. 

Ash's father. Richard Ketchum, unfortunately, passed away when Ash had turned three. Richard Ketchum was one of the best Rangers out there. He was famous in his own way, having saved and befriended all kinds of Pokémon. But his time came when he saved some Pokémon from being experimented on. Not even his own Pokémon came out alive from that accident. So Ash didn't really have much memory of his father. But those memories he had was wonderful. Richard was a loving father and husband and did everything to show how much his family meant to him. 

Ash snuggled closer to Professor Oaks Arcanine and fell into a light slumber, thinking of his father.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

Ash's birthday came fast and he was a very happy darling boy. 

Delia had gotten him his gift and he was over the moon of the camera. Delia had laughed when he never went anywhere without it. But she couldn't blame her baby boy. After all, she had seen how he had used her own, but it was starting to wear out. Besides, she wanted the best for her baby boy. 

Just like Delia, Professor Oak had given him his gift also. Ash had bounced around like an eager Buneary when he had gotten the NanoDex, but Oak also explained what kind of responsibility it came to have it. Ash, on the other hand, had nodded with seriousness before bouncing off to start scanning all the different Pokémon in the lab. Luckily the NanoDex was made so that it also would withstand all kinds of environments. 

Ash also got a surprise in the mail. It was from the Rangers his father had worked with. Apparently, they had found something more of his father. Something that his father had wanted him to have. It was a small flute. It was an Azure coloration and looked like an Ocarina. Ash had really liked it and called it the Azure Flute. But he had no idea how to play it so the days after his birthday he had studied how t play both a flute and an Ocarina to learn how to handle the strange instrument. 

He had noticed how all Pokémon around him seemed to calm down when he started playing some tunes. Some fell asleep and others just enjoyed having the soft music to fall asleep to. 

He didn't only get those three things. Delia had given him two Sooth Bells and he had liked it so much he had tied up in his high pig-tails that he had put his semi-long hair in, and every time he moved his head they would give up a soft sound that also seemed to calm down the Pokémon around him. 

From the Professor he also got what he called the Shiny Charm. It was a pretty Charm that was blue in color and had a tassel on the bottom. It was tied to a pretty charm that shone in the light. When the sun hits it, it would glow a pretty cerulean color. So he fastened it on on his jeans shorts together with another Charm the Professor had given him. He called it the Oval Charm. But this one was pink and completely round. It also had a tassel on the bottom, but he really liked them. So now they dangled on his hip. The smaller Pokémon liked to play with them, but he had told them to be careful because they were precious to him after all. 

The Professor had also given him a pretty blue Marble he had found when he was observing Pokémon at the sea. Oak had made it so it was a single earring. So now it decorated his left ear and he really liked it, because it glimmered in the sunlight. Ash had pierced his ears early in life because he had seen his own mother. He thought she was so pretty in earrings and he also wanted to look pretty, just like her. Delia had caved when he had pouted and looked cute when she hesitated to have his ears pierced. 

Ash was very happy when his mother had taken him to pierce his ears last year. But now. Delia had given him another gift. 

He was finally old enough for her to take him with her to travel to different places. He was really happy about it. Apparently, she had wanted him to be a bit older before setting a for outside the Region. Ash, on the other hand, was very happy. That was his birthday present. 

But she had not told him where they would be going, only that he would need to pack his bag and prepare a swimsuit. He had happily done what his mother said and Delia told her boy that they would leave for Vermilion City the next day. 

So Ash had packed his clothes, camera, and his Flute. He didn't feel like he would need much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or if you want me to change something, or whatever it is that you want to tell me, throw me a Comment. 
> 
> If you want to read more, throw me a Kudo and I will know that people are liking what they are reading, enough at least (lol).


End file.
